AHIC Specials
by TWDWalkerette
Summary: This story is just a collection of short stories (chapters) that I created on my own time while waiting for Season 4 to come out so I can continue on my main story, A Heart Inside the Cave (AHIC). Some specials (chapters) will be about Jamie's life before the whole acopolypse thingy and some will have OC about her relationships with them. Thanks!


AHIC

Special 1: Early Morning Shots

**Hey guys, so I'm thinking of writing little slips of either Jamie's past, or little scenes between Jamie and some of the OC that weren't so important. I've heard in one of the reviews for some Jamie+Daryl, don't worry; I'll get to a special for that. I'll state the setting of the special before starting it so you guys won't get confused. Just think of these specials as extras (Because I start getting bored during school so I write these). **

Setting: Before acopolypse, Jamie is 13.

There was no fucking way I could sleep with all this rain pouring and beating down on my window. I got up and pushed my torn and old blankets off of my body. Staggering across my room, foot half asleep, I slowly and quietly opened my closet to put on a hoodie. I quietly took my pants off and swore under my breath when I tripped over the pant leg. Throwing my PJ's to the side, I put on my night disguise. Grabbing the old half dead flashlight with one hand and a rope with the other, I nudged the window open. Ignoring the icy sharp raindrops that cut around my hand, I flipped my hoodie on and slowly lowered myself to the ground below.

3 rings, then a pick up tone.

"Jamie? What the hell? It's 3 in the morning…" Edward sleepily said.

"You're awake then. I'll be under your window in a few, we're going to the bar." I started walking towards Magent Road, Ed's house.

"What? No, Jamie! I can't, I got SAT's tomorrow! I need my sleep."

"C'mon, you faggot. Please?"

"Call up Derek, I'm sorry Jamie, I really can't tonight."

"Ugh you fagass, fine. But toss me my ID, I'm right below your window." I looked above and saw Ed's face.

"Be careful…" He said as I caught the fake ID.

"Aren't I always?"

"Ha, no… but really, Jamie."

I gave Ed a thumb up and jumped over his fence, making my way through the dark empty streets.

1 ring, then the pick up tone.

"Yo Jamie, what up?" Derek's voice came through, blurred with background laughter.

"Looking for some shots tonight, you up?"

"Yeah sure. Some my friends and I are at Rusty Bucket. I'll be outside. How long?"

"A few minutes."

"Got that ID of yours?"

"Yeah. Seeya." I hung up, and started dashing towards the city. Within two minutes, I reached the corner cut to the Rusty Bucket. There stood Derek, right outside the bar, scrolling on his phone. He was tall, handsome, but never my type. He was like, my god brother. Sure, I've had a couple crushes on him at some points in our friendship—I mean, who wouldn't enjoy his round tan face and that black spiky hair.

"Damn, half a mile in 2 minutes?" He said, his voice half slurred.

"Stopped by Ed's before I called."

"Cool. Daniel and Michael are with me, careful, I think Michael's had a bit too much." He snickered.

"Hopefully nothing too crazy goes on tonight…" We walked through the doorway and in, farther, into a booth on the farthest left.

"Yo guys, Jamie's here!" He said, opening the door to let me in.

"Aeyyyyyyy—wassup Jamies? Sexy as always…" said Michael, the scent of his beer breath hitting me from 5 meters across the room.

"Ha, how much has drunk-eal had?" I asked, teasingly.

"Enough to want your buttersweet ass." Said Michael.

"Butter isn't sweet, idiot." I laughed, talking a seat across from Michael and Daniel. Derek scooted in beside me, and took out a cigarette.

"Smoke?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I took the cigarette and used the candle light to light it.

"What're you dweebs up to tonight?" I asked, breathing out a circle of smoke.

"Daniel needs a drink tonight, his whore like ex broke up with him." Said Derek,

"The fuck happened this time?" I demanded.

"Ah… the bitch cheated on me and got preggo with her other boyfriend." Said Daniel, taking another sip of beer.

"What the fuck?" I said, surprised at how women could be so fuckin' sluttlike.

"It's alright man, she was an ugly bitch anyway. Forget her." Hours passed by as we laughed and told stupid tales while drinking. The only one who managed to stay sober was Daniel.. Poor guy. We walked around the city, doing stupid things. The sun finally rose on our red faces.

"Aw fuck…!" I said when I checked the time. It was 7am. _Man is uncle going to be mad…_

"I gotta get going, thanks for the drink." We all said our goodbyes, or at last the few of us who could still manage speech. I started sprinting for home, hoping they weren't awake yet. My breath was quick, my chest rising and falling, when I turned onto my street. _Oh… shit._

Uncle Ferdinand was standing at the doorway, newspaper wrapped tightly in his hand. I lowered my head and began walking for the door, straight towards death.

"Where the FUCK, have you BEEN?" his raging voice was enough to peel the skin off my face.

"I was out.."

"You were.. YOU WERE OUT. NO SHIT! Where?"

"In the park."

"LIES!"

"Okay fine, I was drinking with friends. Christ!"

"Why don't I just kill you for this?"

"Because you'd go back to jail, dumbass." A harsh pain lashed across my cheek. I didn't wince, it was expected.

"You unworthy little bitch!"

"Why'd you kidnap me then.."

"Don't you give me that attitude!" another lash—I felt warm blood trickle down my cheek. I wiped it away with a sleeve.

"Can I go now."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND **STAY** THERE!"

"Yeah yeah go fuck yourself."


End file.
